


The Meeting

by Poinsettia



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: All Hollows Eve-inspired, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poinsettia/pseuds/Poinsettia
Summary: General Kushrenada always honours his promises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Gundam Wing_ , its story, characters, franchise, etc. belong to H. Yatate, Y. Tomino and Bandai. This story is a fanwork and claims no intellectual or material rights, whatsoever. No money is being made out of this work.
> 
> [First written in Halloween of 2005. Edited and reposted on AO3 in Halloween of 2016.]

It was a convenient city. Big, modern and with the distinct advantage of the anonymity only a metropolis can offer its inhabitants. He was alone. The others were scattered across the planet on missions of their own. His had been simple, and he had finished it ahead of schedule. Since he could not return yet to their home base, he had decided to spend his unplanned holidays enjoying the local museums. That was how he had ended here, in one of the more stylish districts in town, seating at an outdoor café, drinking tea and eating a salmon sandwich. It was early in the afternoon, and after visiting a small gallery in the area, his stomach had lured him into the quaint coffee shop.

Two tables to his right, a mixed group of young ‘intellectuals’ were discussing Kafka and Sartre. He would have laughed at them if it had not been impolite. His instincts were screaming at him to step into the conversation and inform them that, no, Existentialism was not a metaphysical branch of Buddhism—whatever they had attempted to mean with that. 

Just as he was about to rise from his seat in a fit of intellectual indignation, a hand on his shoulder froze him in place. “Delightfully clueless, aren’t they?” a deep voice whispered next to his ear. 

He turned around to find his lips pressed against other, urgent ones. His neighbors’ conversation forgotten as his mind was methodically shut down while his mouth was thoroughly explored. When his captor finally released him, he could only rasp a husky, “…Injustice.”

There was a sexy laugh in response. “Have I ever been fair, Dragon?”

Wufei swallowed a quick retort recognizing the bait, and harrumphed in mock-indignation as his visitor sat down in the chair in front of him.

“I don’t know why I bother with you, Kushrenada. Has anybody ever told you that you’re impossible?”

Treize laughed. “I believed the nanny mentioned it to my mother once or twice.”

“See what I mean?” the Chinese youth grumbled, biting into his sandwich.

“I apologize for being late, love,” Treize said with sudden sincerity, and Wufei could not help the sigh that told his companion he was forgiven.

“It’s all right. You’re here. I didn’t think you could make it on so short notice,” he said.

Treize took hold of one of Wufei’s hands and tenderly nuzzled the calloused palm. “I would do anything for you, Dragon. _Anything._ ”

There was something in Treize’s voice when he said the last word that made Wufei uneasy. The Russian had said it with such conviction, such despair, but a tap to his nose dispersed the gloomy feeling.

“Don’t think so much, Wufei,” Treize gently chided him, and then kissed him again. 

This kiss was different from the first. Softer, gentler, warmer. It was the kind of kiss that makes you fall in love. The kind of kiss that makes living worth the effort just for that brief moment of heaven.

Treize broke the kiss with a sigh. He took Wufei’s face between his hands and caressed his lover’s bottom lip in a fashion that could only be described as reverent. “I’ve got to go, Dragon,” he said softly.

“Why?” Wufei blinked, confused, still dazed by the kiss.

“Something came up. I could only snatch a few minutes to come and tell you before going back.”

Disappointment crossed Wufei’s features before it was covered by resigned acceptance. With a brief kiss to one of the hands cradling his face, Wufei playfully shoved Treize back letting him know that, yes, he understood, no, he was not mad, and the other man had better get going before he changed his mind.

“I’ll miss you, Dragon,” said Treize rising from the table.

Wufei looked up at him. The Russian was so beautiful. “I know,” he said playfully.

Treize bent to kiss Wufei on the cheek. “I’ll always love you, Chang Wufei,” he whispered.

“I also know that.”

The general made his way to the exit, and he was almost there, when he turned to look at his lover seated on the other side of the café.

Wufei smiled and mouthed a silent, “Love you.” 

Treize smiled back.

* * * * *

An hour later, Wufei left the shop and returned to the small apartment complex where he was staying. He had thought he would not be returning alone, but still, he was glad he had been able to see Treize, if only for a few minutes.

He had just gone inside the building when he noticed the people crowding the entrance to the lounge room. Intrigued, he walked over and tapped one of his neighbors on the shoulder. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Oh, Mr. Lee! You haven’t heard? Terrible news!” exclaimed the woman, a retired teacher who lived on the apartment next to Wufei’s.

“Heard what?” It had to be something pretty important if it had caused the entire building to gather before the television down in the common area. 

The woman shook her head sadly. “General Kushrenada is dead.”

Something inside Wufei went cold. 

“That…that cannot be true…” he managed to say around the sudden knot in his throat.

“I know what you mean,” said the woman, patting Wufei on the shoulder in a sympathetic gesture. “I feel the same. It’s so hard to believe that such a great man isn’t any longer among us. Who will protect us now against those awful Gundam terrorists!”

“When…How did it happen?” asked Wufei. 

Numb. 

He was numb.

“A car accident, just after midday. On the outskirts of our city, of all things! It seems a truck driver fall asleep and crashed his vehicle into the general’s. The news said the general and his driver died on impact.”

Amid the void that had formed in his mind, something the woman had just said brought Wufei out of his despair.

“Midday?”

The woman nodded and was startled when Wufei began to laugh.

“Mr. Lee?” she asked worried. “Are you okay?”

“It’s a mistake,” Wufei said laughing, half relieved, half hysterical. “Don’t you see? They must be wrong! He can’t be dead, I saw him an hour ago!”

“But, Mr. Lee, the news is on all cha—“

Without waiting for the woman to finish, Wufei pushed aside the people blocking the entrance to the room, and still pushing, managed to get to the front where the small TV monitor was flashing images of an accident, the vehicles involved completely destroyed. The video had been taken from a helicopter, and the footage showed the time it had been recorded. 

13:46 p.m.

He had spoken with Treize over the videophone an hour before that.

He had spoken with him in person two hours after.

Wufei felt cold all over. Treize’s words suddenly made chilling sense.

_I’ve to go, Dragon. Something came up._

**The End**


End file.
